ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFGG Tag Team Championship
The MFGG Tag Team Championship is a championship currently defended in MFGG Wrestling. It is the primary title of MFGG's tag team division. History In late July 2006, Captain Jeff Silvers announced the creation of a new tag team division. Several tag teams registered for a round robin tournament to crown the first ever MFGG Tag Team Champions. The tournament took place at Daily Damage #13: Strength in Numbers, with Suigi and SuperZero scoring a perfect 5-0 to win the titles. Their victory would prove short lived, however, as they lost the titles to Milkbone and Wayne Deranez two days later. Unfortunately, the tag team division did not take off as Silvers had anticipated. However, faction wars gave way to a new trend in Tag Team Championship matches: rather than having individual tag teams dedicated to pursuing the titles, factions began to choose two of their members to challenge the current champions in an effort to gain more titles. An interesting situation occurred on October 1, 2006: Captain Jeff Silvers and Zasshou, representing X-Degeneration, lost the titles to Press Start and The Blue Griffin. This was significant because Press Start was also a member of X-Degeneration, and because Captain Jeff Silvers was embroiled in a feud with The Blue Griffin at the time. Silvers eventually admitted he held no ill regard toward Press Start as a result of the event. In mid January 2007, MFGG Wrestling experienced an unexpected surge in interest, with several new members signing up within a span of a couple weeks. As a result, several new tag teams formed, and the e-fed once again had a semi-dedicated tag team division. As a result of renewed interest in the division, Silvers announced on February 28 that he intended to create a secondary set of tag titles. On March 4, at a press conference after MFGG Epoch Rising, Silvers announced the creation of the MFGG United States Tag Team Championship. On March 16, 2007, The Nightmare Tyrants (Illicard and Lubijou), a tag team from AWN Wrestling, won the titles at MFGG vs AWN Comeback. As such, the MFGG United States Tag Team Championship became the temporary number one title of MFGG's tag team division. The MFGG Tag Team Championship was returned to MFGG when Dark Yoshi and Suigi won it nine days later. Statistics Trivia *Nine individuals have held the MFGG Tag Team Championship and MFGG United States Tag Team Championship: Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, Doc Wario, Julio Cesar F, Suigi, SuperZero,Über n00ber,DarkRecon And Smans Smansy Rodriguez. *Only Four individuals have held the MFGG Tag Team Championship and the AWN Tag Team Championship: Captain Jeff Silvers, Julio Cesar F,The Magical Gamer,And Smans Smansy Rodriguez. Of those three, only Silvers,Cesar F And Rodriguez have also held the MFGG United States Tag Team Championship. *Captain Jeff Silvers and Julio Cesar F, as X-Degeneration,And Dark Recon And Smans Smansy Rodriguez are the only two teams on MFGG Wrestling that has held the MFGG Tag Team and the MFGG United States Tag Team simultaneously. Category:Championships Tag Team Championship Category:Tag team championships